Goten (Universe 18)
Goten is a spectator of the Multiverse Tournament. Just like everyone in Universe 18, his life follows the manga onto continuation. Along with Trunks, he is now a young adult. His story shares a similarity with the Goten from GT, as they both have a girlfriend and prefer social activity over training. Goten and Trunks came to the tournament as spectators and entered their fusion counterpart instead. Appearance Goten's clothing is rather casual. He wears a shirt with short sleeves and a pair of jeans. His haircut is similar to Gohan's when he fought Cell in the Cell games. Personality Despite being 27 years old now, Goten still acts the same when he was 7. Highly immature and careless, Goten often jokes around with Trunks which gets them into a fair amount of trouble.His immaturity is further exacerbated when fused with Trunks to become Gotenks. After almost losing his fight against Neko Majin Z he seems to grow up a little, but that goes away after getting the power-up by Buu. His spirit calms down again after his defeat at the hands of the pink demon, and against the Cell jr and Kakaroth he displays a great amount of courage. History Broly: Second Coming On Age 774 between April 20 and May 7th on Earth, Goten ditches a training session with Gohan in favor of looking for the Dragon Balls with Trunks. Now thousands of kilometers away from Gohan, Goten meets up with Trunks over a ocean and is pleased that his best friend has the Dragon Radar in his possession. After happily exclaiming their wishes (amusement park or a mountain of candy), both eventually hover over a spot where the dragon radar is indicating a nearby dragon ball. When Goten makes a dip and couldn't find anything in the ocean, he protests that it's Trunks turn to search for the magical artifact. One to take the easy route, Trunks immediately fires a kiai into the ocean, which makes Goten scold him for creating a tsunami since they both are now going to be scolded by Chi-Chi. Despite the fact the tsunami never made it to land, Broly was reawakened from his deep slumber and rushes toward the ki signatures he believes to be Goku and Future Trunks. As Trunks answer Goten's question on whether he has seen the ball or not, they both quickly felt Broly's Super Saiyan energy before they got a powerful lariat from the charging saiyan of legend. When Trunks was punched right into the ocean, Goten was immediately kneed by the brutal saiyan before Broly decides to choke the life out of Goten. On the verge of death, Broly ruthlessly kicks the young saiyan into the ocean, which makes Goten immediately unconscious as he plunges into the depths of the ocean's abyss. Despite his ki signature being almost nonexistent, Android 18 finds both him and Trunks before bringing them both to the surface. While gasping for air in a debilitating state, his condition allows Gohan to transcend into a Super Saiyan 2. Before the battle could escalate any further, Krillin and Android 18 fly over to the lookout to have Dende heal them back to 100%. While not being around anymore, Gohan battles and eventually kills Broly with assistance from Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo. Multiverse Tournament Debut Upon being called by the Vargas, Goten and his friends and family gather at the lookout to hear more about the tournament they are proposing. With Trunks, Goten asks if they can fight as a team, but the request was denied so they decided to register Gotenks, while the fusee's themselves coming in as spectators. Upon boarding the Vargas vessel, the entire group teleports to Universe 0, the location for the multiverse tournament. Upon entering their universe's balcony, both Goten and Trunks notice several groups their seniors had fought in the past (Freeza, U13 Vegeta, Fat Buu, etc). When Trunks states that this reminds him of so many things, Goten happily adds in that this is a perfect occasion for Gotenks to finally beat Buu at last. Upon realizing the Saiyans in Universe 10, both Goten and Trunks rush over in the hopes to see their grandfathers. After arriving, Goten asks a male Saiyan if he knows the father of Kakarotto, which he simply says no. To his luck, Baddack intervenes and says that he used to have a son of that name, but he died. Happy to recognize his facial features immediately, Goten proudly exclaims that he is the one, and then asks if he can see his wife to take a picture of them both. Now back with Trunks, both Goten and Trunks tell the Saiyans that they are their descendants from another universe, though King Vegeta laments their existence since their not even full-blooded. Undeterred from his comment, both Goten and Trunks proclaim that they can easily wipe the floor with him, and tell him to give up while he still can. Before King Vegeta could respond, both Goten and Trunks run away back to their universe's balcony, but not before noticing the arrival of the Universe 19 contestants. Goten was present when Broly arrives almost immediately after the contestants of Universe 19. First Round When Goku was called to fight Mahissu, Goten cheers for him when he is flying to the arena. When Goku effortlessly wins and flies back, Goten was the first one sprinting towards him to congratulate him, but the contestants from Universe 13 intervene to "chat" with them. After listening to the entire conversation for a little bit, Goten adds on to Gohan's comment that Freeza was able to kill not only Vegeta, but also Krillin and Piccolo (almost), though Piccolo can crush the frost demon like he nothing now. After hearing Kakarotto's blatant remarks about killing everyone, both Goten and Gohan smugly inform Kakarotto that he is their father, thus greatly shocking the mass-murdering Saiyan. When Gohan accidentally ventures into Universe 16 by mistake, Goten and the others from Universe 18 arrive to see whats up, when Goten nonchalantly asks his counterpart that they are identical with each other, he and Trunks begin to talk to their counterparts, and ask each other if they subscribed Gotenks for the tournament. At the conclusion of Uub's match against Tidar, Goten silently listens to his friends frantic request to get his arm healed. Goten then silently listens to the conversation between Universe 11 and Zen Buu had with Universe 18. During Coola's match against Universe 12's Trunks, Goten amazingly watches Coola blasting everything along with Pan and Uub. When Vegeta was about to fight his counterpart from Universe 10, Goten silently listens to Gohan's conversation with Trunks and Vegeta before the latter took off towards his scheduled battle. Goten was next seen to be with his universe when Universe 16's Pan was slaughtered by Bojack. He silently looks at everything, including the comical insult Universe 18's Bra throws at her father, Vegeta. During the lunch break, Goten is happily eating with his universe's members. Upon fusing into Gotenks, they fought against Gotenks from Universe 16, and after separating mid fight, Trunks and Goten of Universe 18 fought Trunks and Goten of Universe 16. After a long mirror match, Trunks eventually gained the upperhand against his Universe 16 counterpart after the latter tripped on a pothole. Trunks then ran over to help his universe's Goten fight his Universe 16 counterpart, but did not know which one to attack since they were identical. They decided that Trunks was to state which universe he was from and that Gotenks would win. He was revealed to be of the 18. In the next round Gotenks (Goten and Trunks) will fight Neko Majin of Universe 2. Second Round Like previously he fights as Gotenks against this strange blue cat, and since the beginning he brags about his power, causing Bra from Universe 16 to scold his counterpart. But Neko Majin Z shows is interest by falling asleep during his monologue, angering the fusion which hits him a few times. The cat compliments him for his strength and tries his fusion with... nothing, causing being split vertically in half. Because he's right handed and cannot use his attacks as now, he defuses at will. Gotenks feels like being fooled at and attacks with his Ghost Kamikaze attack, but again his attack gets copied and used against him. The fusion looks rather bad in this fight, when suddenly Neko Majin declares forfeit, donating him the victory. Gotenks laughs at it at first and celebrates, but when alone in his quarters he starts to feel ashamed of himself. Both he and Trunks agree that they have to become stronger. During the night Buu from universe 4 visits Universe 18 and gives both youngsters all his information about fusion, masking it as a dream. Next morning Goten wakes up full of energy and confidence, ready to face Buu. Third Round Goten is later seen scolding Piccolo for helping Goku with and explanation (this goes back to the admonition he got by talking to himself an Gast heard it) , then giving motivation to with a thumbs up. Together with Trunks they fight together as Gotenks against Buu form Universe 4, being over confident because of the dreams of last night. As Gotenks dissolves he and his fried shows the new abilities by fusion instantly and defusing at will. But at the end he doesn't stand a chance against Buu, even as Super Saiyan 3. After his defeat he is forced to act as a waiter for his universe during lunchtime. After the end of the round he has to go to the toilet; with that he escapes being transported far away like the other constants. When he comes back, he finds himself in a unexpected situation: Gohan, Piccolo Bra and Videl are hostages of four Cell Jrs. Without a moment of hesitation he transforms and jumps at the enemy, buying the moment of surprise to permit his brother to act, even of he gets hit a few times. When Piccolo and Gohan fly away to search for Babidi, Goten stays back to defend the girls, but in that moment arrive Nappa and Kakarotto from Universe 13, both Majin. To lure the maniac away from Bra and Videl he insults his alternative father and starts a fight, though Kakarotto easily outclasses him, beatshim around and insults him for being a shame for his family. Suddenly Kakarotto is shot from behind by the Ultra Nedwook, who orders Goten to stay back when he's outclassed like that. The half Saiyan responds that he doesn't care, and that Kakarotto is still not dead. He later grabs and holds his alternate father in a hemlock, and asks Ultra Nedwook to shoot them both. After being directly hit by Nedwook's Ultra Waiver, Goten lies on the ground next to a presumably dead Kakarotto, with both reverted to their base form. Nedwook apologizes for his misjudgment of a dying Goten's rash character, to which the half Saiyan replies that it's nothing due to the Z-Fighter's careless nature towards death thanks to the Dragon Balls. Before collapsing, Goten tells Nedwook to target Cell from Universe 17, who he labels as the strongest of the new members of Babidi's Majin army. Power Despite not training for 20 years, Goten's power level has increased steadily due to his maturation. His natural growth becomes more apparent when he fuses with Trunks to become Gotenks. Before the beginning of the First Round, Goten along with Trunks expressed complete confidence that they could defeat all of the Saiyans in Universe 10 using minimal power. This is probably true since Pan from the same universe was able to defeat Bardock (one of the strongest Saiyans in Universe 10) while playing around throughout the match. Goten can access his Super Saiyan form with ease, though he cannot push himself to reach Super Saiyan 2 due to a lack of training. Majin Kakarotto (who happens to have gained the Super Saiyan 2 form from his Majin power increase) insults him for his general weakness and calls him a disgrace to his alternate family. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate using one's ki. Energy Shield: Along with everyone else in his universe, Goten was able to produce a powerful force field to prevent Zen Buu from absorbing them. Used on page 740. Kamehameha: A powerful energy wave and Goten's father's signature technique. Has yet to be used in the tournament. Fusion Dance: The Metamoran style of fusion between two people. Used with Trunks to create Gotenks. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary Saiyan transformation that multiplies one's power by fifty-fold. Used during Zen Buu's rampage in the Second Round and during the Third Round when Gotenks unfused. Fusions Gotenks A immensely powerful warrior created when Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance together. Gotenks overall power is comparable to even the likes of Vegetto, Zen Buu, and Broly, but his maximum power as Super Saiyan 3 lasts only a few minutes. Gotenks' quick bursts of strength are backed by a cocky attitude and boastful, overpowered attacks that, although just normal punches or kicks, hold a great deal of power within them. Gallery Dragon Ball Fan Fiction(Teenager Goten-Super Saiyan) On Guard.jpg|Goten (Super Saiyan) in battle position. Drawn by JaworPL Dragon Ball Multiverse(Goten-Super Saiyan).png|Goten (Super Saiyan). Drawn By Asura, colored by Leackim7891 dbm_goten_ssj_by_leackim7891-d57pizx.png|Goten at full strength. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, colored by Leackim7891 736197_1307129905236_full.jpg|Goten. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by BK-81 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Spectator Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Universe 18 Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Saiyan Category:Human